White Bear
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Un jeune homme se réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il n'a pour seuls souvenirs que des flashs cryptés, et se retrouve épié par les autres habitants de son quartier, mystérieusement hypnotisés et agissant comme des caméras humaines smartphone à la main, tandis que d'autres se montrent plus menaçants... [Attention violence - Inspiré de la série Black Mirror]
1. Prologue: The Entire History Of You

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Chaque micro-battements de cils lui envoyait comme une onde de douleur directement dans la tête. Une fois que ses yeux furent entièrement ouvert, il commença à balayer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher des plus simples. Les murs étaient beiges avec un liseré noir en guise de frise. L'endroit était très peu meublé : seulement un lit, une table de chevet, une commode et une télévision.

Il s'attarda d'ailleurs quelques instants sur la télévision qui au lieu de diffuser des images, affichait un étrange symbole blanc sur fond noir.

Les mouvements de sa nuque étaient douloureux et détendit ses muscles, laissant aller sa tête sur son torse.

Il tomba sur les pilules éparpiller aux pieds de la chaise où il était assis. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui le fît grimacer de douleur, avant de voir les deux épais bandages qui ceignaient ses poignets.

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner et de tomber sur le reflet d'un inconnu, lui, dans le grand miroir accroché au mur.

Une haute silhouette, fine, des cheveux noirs d'ébènes et deux grands yeux verts entouré de profondes cernes violettes. Il s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante et posa la main sur la matière froide pour vérifier si cette apparition était vraiment lui.

Son crâne le faisait souffrir le martyr et il ne se souvenait de rien. La question s'imposa donc aisément à son esprit : « Qui suis-je ? ».

Il s'approcha de la télévision qui s'était mis à émettre un bruit blanc très douloureux pour son crâne malmené. Il chercha un moment le bouton de marche et éteignit le poste.

Il prit les escaliers et les descendit en boitillant, ayant du mal à garder son équilibre. Il vit un verre vide sur le bord de l'évier et s'y précipita pour le remplir d'eau avant de l'avaler d'une traite, apaisant sa gorge en feu. Il se sentait tellement fatigué et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la porte vitrée et la repoussa avant de sortir dans le petit jardin, puis dans la rue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se crispant de douleur et regarda un peu autour de lui.

À la fenêtre d'une maison voisine à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait, un homme et une petite fille le regardait, tout sourire. L'homme tenait un téléphone devant lui et semblait le filmer. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit sa marche en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il ne savait pas qui il était.

Il ne savait pas où il était.

Autour de lui, les gens filmaient, les gens mataient, les gens se régalaient, les gens se divertissaient...

Et la voiture derrière lui signait son arrêt de mort.


	2. I- Les ténèbres,

Song : The Killers, Human.

Book : Collum Mccan, Les saisons de la nuit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il entendit le bruit d'une voiture résonner dans sa tête douloureuse et il se retourna lentement, un sentiment d'appréhension se faufilant dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas s'inquiéter, après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme conduisant une voiture. Mais son esprit, lui, lui criait de s'enfuir, de ne pas attendre et de se sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Un vieux pick-up gris et tâché de boue venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Il avança vers le véhicule dans le but de demander de l'aide mais il se figea lorsque le conducteur en descendit. Ce dernier était très grand, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise à carreaux et le visage recouvert d'une cagoule noir orné de l'étrange signe blanc qu'affichait la télévision une minute plus tôt.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'éclaircir un peu sa vision que la migraine rendait trouble.

**CLIC CLAC**

Le bruit d'un fusil qu'on arme.

**KSHII**

Le son de ses semelles crissant contre le béton.

Son esprit tournait comme au ralenti et c'est à peine s'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, son corps agissant par lui-même pour lui sauver la vie.

Il se retourna et se mit à courir à la seconde où il vit l'homme armer un fusil de chasse qu'il avait pris dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il n'avait plus aucune force, seul l'instinct de survie lui permettait encore de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour échapper à l'homme qui c'était mis à le courser.

Il n'avait même pas ses souvenirs pour lui donner envie de lutter pour quelque chose.

Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'identité...

Et cette foule... Autour de lui des dizaines de personnes, smartphones en main, le filmaient, l'aveuglaient de leurs flashs.

« **Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !** »

Sa voix le surpris, elle était grave et rauque comme s'il avait trop crié, mais elle ne semblait pourtant pas atteindre les gens qui continuaient à le regarder comme une bête de foire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il arriva rapidement vers une station service où une jeune femme brune faisait le plein d'essence pour sa voiture. Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux balança la pompe en essayant de rentrer dans sa voiture mais elle n'eut pas le temps et se réfugia à l'intérieur de l'accueil de la station en essayant de repousser le jeune homme qui la suivait.

Finalement il réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur et se cacha derrière un rayon.

« **C'pas possible... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Marmonnait-il** dans sa barbe, le visage entre les mains. »

La brune lâcha un juron avant de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche d'une sortie. À l'extérieur, les gens s'amassaient autour des vitres du magasin comme des mouches autour d'un cadavre et l'homme au fusil commença à donner des coups de crosse dans la porte en verre.

« **T'es enfin de retour ! Il c'était passé quoi ?** Lui demanda la jeune fille.

**Q...Quoi ?**

**Sérieux ? Tu te souviens plus de rien ?** Grogna-t-elle.

**Pourquoi ce type essaye de me tuer ?**

**Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas ?**

**PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE NON !** Se mit-il à hurler, pris de panique.

**Oula on se calme !** »

Le verre de la porte commençait lentement à se fissurer alors que la jeune femme lui expliquait qu'un jour, un étrange symbole était apparu sur les télévisions et que depuis, les gens n'agissaient qu'en spectateur, bien protégé derrière l'écran de leurs smartphones. Elle continua en racontant que seules certaines personnes avaient échappés à cette hypnose de masse et que la plupart d'entre eux, libéré de loi et de menace de sanction, pillaient et tuaient sans vergogne.

« Il faut qu'on aille au Nord ! Il y a une antenne, White Bear, si on l'éteins : la zone sera sécurisé et on sera tranquille. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Quelque chose dans la phrase de la jeune femme réveillait sa mémoire malmenée. Un grand bruit résonna dans sa psyché tandis qu'en fond, presque indescriptible, une toute petite voix appelait.

_/Dit ! Joue avec moi !/_

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fort alors que la vitre commençait enfin à céder sous les coups de crosses. Ils commencèrent à paniquer, cherchant autour d'eux le moindre objet qui pourrait leur être utile dans cette course à la survie.

La jeune femme remarqua une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment et hurla au jeune homme de la suivre. Ils coururent jusqu'à la sortie et retournèrent dans la rue, continuant leur course sur l'asphalte alors que l'homme au fusil réussissait à détruire la vitre et se mettait à les suivre, la nuée de curieux derrière lui.

Arrivé au croisement d'une rue, ils sursautèrent quand un camion fit un dérapage juste devant eux et que la portière s'ouvrit sur un grand blond assez large d'épaules.

« **Montez !** »

La brune grimpa sans hésiter. Lui, il resta sur le bord et contempla le camion, le regard absent, perdu dans ses pensées.

_/Hello petit frère ! Ça va aujourd'hui/_

« Hé** machin !** L'appela la jeune femme. »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle redescendit de la voiture et le força à monter alors que l'homme au fusil arrivait presque à leur hauteur.

Le véhicule démarra en trombe et le chauffeur s'adressa à eux d'une voix grave.

« **Je connais un endroit en sécurité.**

J**e dois aller au nord ! Il y a une antenne il faut, que je l'éteigne !** Commença la brune.

**J'ai dit que je connaissais un endroit en sécurité... Pas que je jouerais les chauffeurs ! **»

La brune se tût jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en plein milieu des bois. L'homme sortit un téléphone et leur montra que le réseau ne passait pas et que donc, ils étaient à l'abri des ondes étranges qui rendaient les gens fous.

Ils descendirent du véhicule et chacun s'assit par terre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la migraine se faisant de plus en plus forte tandis que des bribes d'images ou de paroles venaient parasiter son esprit douloureux.

La forêt était paisible, calme... Cet endroit lui donnait une immense sensation de déjà-vu, mais ses souvenirs étaient comme imbriqués dans une grande sphère qui se désagrégeait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à poser la main dessus.

La frustration venait se joindre à la douleur, à la fatigue et à la tristesse.

Il prit un moment pour palper son visage et remarqua que sa peau avait la même sécheresse que lorsque on pleurait trop longtemps.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et il pouvait même suivre du doigt les cernes qui lui balafraient le visage.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, les deux autres c'étaient mis à discuter. Il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que le sujet de la conversation pique sa curiosité.

« **Vous êtes pleines de faiblesse, ça doit pas vous aider !** Commença le blond.

**Mouai... Et vous vous avez des faiblesses ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

**Oui... Mais je ne vais pas vous les dire ! Je vais vous les monter ça sera plus amusant !** »

Il se dirigea vers le camion et ouvrit le coffre.

« **Maintenant vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dirais sans protestation OK ?** »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aucune chasse ne vaut la chasse à l'homme, et ceux qui ont longtemps chassé des hommes armés, qui ont aimé ça… Ne trouvent plus jamais saveur à autre chose._

Ernest Hemingway.

_"L'humanité déploie une ingéniosité admirable dans l'art d'inventer de faux problèmes pour n'avoir pas à affronter et résoudre les vrais, combattant les hérésies plutôt que la disette ou les famines, chassant les sorcières plutôt que combattant la peste, persécutant les juifs plutôt que desserrant les pièges de l'économie."_

Claude Roy.


End file.
